Outback Alchemist
by Ikaila
Summary: Alexandre remembers black hair and onyx eyes, but she cannot remember the man to whom they belonged to, it troubled her in her sleep and daily life. The Elric brothers, after their adventures in Germany, came to Australia to explore the world. This is based off of Fullmetal Alchemist, and not brotherhood. The implied parings from the anime, and an added one.
1. Chapter 1

I patted his sweating forehead with a wet towel, as he tossed and turned in his sleep. He was dreaming of home again, or what he had told me of his home, though I wasn't too sure if he was telling the truth or not. A world with different people, some people with albino hair, red eyes and dark skin, Ishvalians or, people who looked like him, Amestrains. His mechanic, a blonde girl with sea blue eyes and an earnest heart whose parents died in a war as doctors. His brother who was sleeping in the bed behind me, had been trapped in a suit of armour for a long time before he had been saved by his brother, who was now in a restless sleep in front of me. Although he had the scars, and the auto-mail to prove it, I was still skeptical. He had shown me numerous transmutation circles, that he'd drawn in chalk and his eyes always lit up when I asked him of home. I blinked several times, and remembered the boy in front of me, I looked back down to his face and dabbed it with the wet cloth.

"Your just trouble aren't you." I murmured, putting the cloth back into the wash basin and standing up from my wooden stool beside his bed. I picked up the steel wash basin and smoothed down my skirts, getting irritated at the heavy cloth. Tilting my head up when a warm draught infiltrated through the closed, fly screen windows. The sun was only just rising, but the cattle station outside was already bustling with energy and you could already feel the heat of day. I opened the door, creaking as the hinges protested, needing a good oiling. I felt a hand grabbing the end of my dress, and I looked back over my shoulder, despite being a nineteen year old he still acted like a little child, his size not really helping anything. Despite all of the young stockman who did the musters, and who went to the bars and constantly got themselves drunk on beer and all sorts, seeing Mother Nature at her worst, he seemed to have seen more horrors then you could find in the Australian Outback.

"No... I'm..." He murmured, mumbling in his sleep was a common occurrence. The boys usually teased him for it and called him a pipsqueak, and yet he always found a way to beat them to pulp before they could say another word. Alphonse, his little brother, always seemed to try to stop it, but still grinned each time even when he tried to smother his smirk. I turned around and gripped his hand gently, like a mother would and gently patted his blonde plaited hair. I smiled, but then remembered I had to keep up my reputation as the best stock woman around here. I gently pried his fingers off of my skirt, like you would a child who was having nightmares, and in a sense he was. I dropped his hand onto the bed, and walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Mornin' Alex." Stated a burly man with sandy brown hair, tanned skin from the harsh Outback and brown eyes. Bright red dust coated him already, I shook my head at him.

"Mornin' Dusty, you know I actually just swept this house right?" I asked him, he looked around him.

"Oh, so you did." He noted, knowing it would is it rile me up, I bristled, even when I decided not to take the bait this time and walked through to the kitchen. I grabbed out two mugs and a bottle of milk, simply to get Edward to drink it and to annoy him. I always found it was easiest to get him when he was writing in his journal, and reminiscing. I boiled a pot of coffee, and poured it into the two mugs, I don't drink coffee personally and Edward wasn't a huge fan of it either, well that's what he had told me at least. I poured the coffee after it had boiled, into the mugs.

"One sugar and a hug." Dusty said, putting his hand out for his coffee, while he kept reading his newspaper. I put one sugar lump into the coffee before giving it to Dusty and gave him a hug afterwards. I glanced at the news paper sighing in frustration seeing an advertisement for young men to join the army to go to war with Germany for the second time in twenty years. I walked back to the bench, placing two sugar lumps in the other mug just as Andy walked in, his real name is Andrew but we all have nicknames around here and his is Andy. Technically he is my step brother, cause Dusty isn't my real father, I was adopted into the family. Edward and Alphonse are staying with us, Dusty allowed it after many pleas from me but they could only stay if they earned it. In other words, work for him while they stayed, the moment they no longer worked is the moment they are booted off the station. I handed Andy the coffee, he nodded his thanks and ruffled my dark brown, almost black, hair and I tried to whack him in the back of the head.

"Still gotta a ways to go shortie." Andy teased. I looked outside, my eyes widening as I saw that someone hadn't locked the gate. Number one rule around any sort of farm or station, always lock the gate.

"Andy!" I yelled, while running out and quickly mounting a chestnut horse, despite my skirts. I dug my heels into the animal's side, and burst off at a gallop, Andy following behind using very colourful words. Just as I was about to reach the gate, cattle burst through. My horse skidded to a stop and reared up. I stayed on and felt around in the folds of my skirts, I always kept my stock whip with me, even when I slept. My hand brushed the tightly bound leather handle of the whip, I grabbed and spun the horse 180°, staying on the whole time. I raced off for the front of the cattle, when I was at the front of the stampede I cracked my whip. The cattle tried to veer off in another direction, but Andy had already covered that side. Slowly we corralled the cattle back into the pens, I trotted to Andy's side and whacked him on the back of the head with success.

"Dusty is so going to kill you." I laughed, as Andy sulked back to the veranda knowing I was right. I dismounted and realised I had been in my dress while doing it, I laughed at my forgetfulness. I led the horse to one of the stable hands and told them to give the horse extra oats as praise for responding almost instantly. I walked back inside and found that the Elric's were still asleep. In the corner of my eye I could see Dusty reprimanding his son, so I decided to go wake the Elric's as the sun by now was already too high in the sky. I grabbed a frying pan and put it on the cook top, I bent down lighting the coals in the furnace. In the frying pan I cracked some eggs and placed some bacon.

"Don't touch." I growled to Dusty and Andy, making a point at glaring them in the eyes before they gave an acknowledgement to my order. I grabbed my whip and walked into the Elric's room, looking at both of them. I raised my whip up, and began a series of cracks, aimed to land right beside their ears to snap them awake. Edward woke with a start, jumping into the air ready to fight who ever had woken him up, Alphonse merely woke up, used to my outrageous ways of waking people up.

"What was that for!?" Edward yelled at me, already riled up. He had one metal fist held up, threatening to punch me.

"Good morning to you to." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Alex?" Alphonse said rubbing the sleep from his eyes, aww he is so adorable, even if he is seventeen, just the way he acts make you think of a child.

"Good morning Alphonse, on today's menu we have bacon and eggs, fresh from the roost." I said politely to Alphonse.

"Hey! How come you don't yell at him!" Ed yelled at me, is it really his business? Scratch that, I guess it is... Meh, it's too much fun, especially when he gives a reaction like that.

"For me to know and for you to find out." I retorted.

"If your doing something like that, I'm pretty sure you're meant to tell us." He whined.

"Brother, can you please be nice, they are looking after us after all." Alphonse pleaded, I smirked.

"Why do you always side with her?!" Ed whined.

"I'm simply that good, now get your back side moving its already past sun up." I said walking out, and back into the kitchen. I looked at my beloved frying pan, a single slither of bacon was missing. I turned around, I looked at Dusty, then at Andy. Their faces said everything, they had taken one piece and shared it. I smacked them both upside on the back of the head.

"Did I not say don't touch that bacon and eggs?" I questioned, glaring at the guilty culprits. I heard footsteps, normal, metallic, normal, metallic. Edward, his footsteps said everything.

"Edward Elric, do I need to re-express what I just said to these imbeciles?" I said, without even turning around.

"Ack!" He yelped then groaned in annoyance, I smirked and turned around. While I was smirking, Ed looked at me and seemed to pause for a second. Alphonse walked into the room, glanced from Ed to me, and also paused. I frowned, what's going on?

"Elric's, are you two boys feel'n okay?" Dusty asked, glancing between the two boys. Ed gave a shaky smile, I knew that look. It was the look of someone who remembered something from the past.

"Well if any of you ferals want food, you'll sit your back sides down at the table, and wait until I dish it out." I said, trying to break the awkward silence that I felt strangling me. Ed and Alphonse seemed to snap out of it.

"Hey who are you calling feral, Amazon!" Ed retorted, stalking over to the dinning table. I stuck a foot out, and he fell face first onto the floor.

"Says the short stuff." I commented, flipping my hair over my shoulder in mock superiority. Actually he was taller than me but, compared to the rest of the males in Australia he was small fry. Ed jumped up, he's eyes alight with annoyance.

"Shouldn't you respect your elders!? Besides I'm taller than you!" Ed practically yelled, I stuck my tongue out.

"Then act like one." I said.

"Brother. Alex." Alphonse chuckled, trying to calm the situation. Dusty and Andy were howling with laughter. I glared at them, Dusty just waved me off. I huffed, grumbling under my breath, and walked over to the now, a bit too crispy bacon and the thoroughly cooked eggs. I put them on a plate, and grabbed out the fresh bread and found the Vegemite. I placed the butter, vegemite, bread, eggs and bacon on separate plates, putting them on the dinning table.

"Don't expect much because the midget over there distracted me and it over cooked." I said, sitting down, jeering at the blonde glaring person. He growled, and crossed his arms pouting like a child. The side of my mouth twitched, a tempting smirk trying to creep its way onto my face.

"Alex, can you please try to be nice to brother?" Alphonse pleaded with me, I sighed and nodded, dropping the subject.

"How come she listens to him? He's younger than me." Ed grumbled under his breath, barely audible. That twitch now became more annoying, slowly it won the war and I grinned in amusement. Over breakfast Dusty told the boys what was expected of them for the day, Ed switched from a child to an independent soldier in a matter of seconds, nodding and confirming Dusty's instructions. Alphonse listened attentively, those two were always together. I finished breakfast and gathered the plates and stuff, putting it in the sink and turning the water on. I gave Dusty a kiss on the cheek as he left to check up on all the workers, most of the workers lived on the other side of the farm, but I wanted to keep an eye of the two brothers so they were given an old guest room at the other end of the house. The Elric brothers walked out, I glanced at them out of the corner of my eye. Andy walked up to me and ruffled my hair, I glared at him.

"You two really like going for the throat don't ya." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Whose throat?" I asked innocently, adding a bit of a hiss on the word whose, imitating a snake. Andy laughed, winking at me as he left. I was left alone to clean up and begin preparations for lunch. I grabbed the flour for the damper I was gonna make placing it on the bench. I wiped sweat from my brow, it was gonna be a scorcher today.

"Well better get on with it!" I announced to myself, clapping my hands together, flour going everywhere. I sighed, I'm an idiot.

**So... What did you guys think? I'm kinda in the dark about what you guys are looking for and what you like to read. The story is developing, slowly but, I've got plans for this story, a main plot line all sorted out. The next step is getting ideas onto the page. Another thing is if you guys have any better story titles, please tell me, usually I can come up with them no problem but for some unknown reason my brain went in holidays wishing me well as it walked out the door. Okay question time.**

**what do you think of Alexandre? Do you like her character? Any questions? Queries? Let me know and I'll gladly answer them. Vote, comment and favourite if you enjoyed! Thanks for the support. Ciao**


	3. Chapter 3

Pulling the damper out of the coals, I pulled back the tin foil by the slightest, sniffing. It smelt like heaven, I glanced around and nicked a small piece, burning my fingers in the process.

"Hot hot hot!" I yelped, the hot piece of deliciousness burning the roof of my mouth.

"Are you alright Alex?" I let out a yelp of surprise, spinning around seeing Alphonse.

"You scared me." I breathed, putting a hand over my thudding heart, letting out a breathy laugh.

"I'm sorry." He apologised, scratching the back of his head. He had a stripe of red dust on his cheek, I giggled.

"Huh? What are you laughing about?" He asked curiously. I gestured to where the stripe was on his face. He rubbed the wrong side of his face in an effort to get it off, when that failed I grabbed a piece of cloth and wiped it off for him.

"Thank you Alex." Al said, bowing the slightest, I waved him off.

"Where's Edward? You two are usually attached to the hip." I commented, glancing around for the shrimp.

"He's working on fixing some fences, I came to get some water for him." I made an o shape with my mouth in understanding. I walked onto the porch and inside, taking Al and Ed's flasks with me, filling them with cold water. I walked back out, Al nowhere to be found, strange.

"Al?" I called out in question, I looked around. I walked around the corner and saw the two brothers sparing. They were getting out of doing work... Again. I watched mesmerised. Al moved out of the way of Ed's round house kick, grabbing Ed's arm, Al pulled it, and stuck his foot out. Ed jumped, twisting his arm free, doing a somersault in the air, the same kind that the performers in the circus do. Ah, I was getting distracted again. When Ed landed, I put my thumb and pointer finger in the corners of my mouth, letting out a high pitched whistle. Ed and Al stopped their movements and looked at me, I waved them over. They walked over, fixing their disheveled appearances, and catching the flasks I chucked at them.

"I'm pretty sure you're meant to be fixing some fences." I said raising an eyebrow at them, Alphonse chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head, Ed just shrugged.

"Shrugging is not an acceptable answer Fullmetal." I said, unconsciously using the name he had told me he had been called back home. Ed coughed up water, spluttering it everywhere.

"What did you say?" Ed asked, his voice hoarse. I put my hands to my mouth, recognising my mistake.

"Sorry, I did that unconsciously." I whispered.

"It's okay, it's just I haven't been called that for two years, it just feels weird. You remind me of someone. Colonel Mustang." Edward said, smiling as if nothing was wrong, but I could tell it bothered him the slightest.

"Führer Mustang you mean." Alphonse corrected, smiling happily, probably thinking of some good memories. Ed laughed, shaking his head.

"The crazy basted had actually managed it, which reminds me I still owe him some money." Ed trailed off in thoughtfulness, I grinned, it seemed like such an Edward thing to do.

"How much do you owe him?" I asked, curious.

"Umm..." Edward hummed in thought, he had probably forgotten.

"520 yen, in your world it would probably be... $5.15." Alphonse worked it out for him.

"It's kind of sad that your younger brother remembers that and you don't." I teased, Ed waved me off.

"By the way, who is this 'Mustang'?" I asked, tilting my head to side curiously. Something was nagging me about the name.

"He and brother never did get along well-" Al began.

"At all." Ed interjected, I rolled my eyes.

"He was brother's superior when he was a state alchemist." Alphonse finished, I nodded in understanding.

"Yes, it is in Edward's nature to undermine authority." I said with a mock serious face, nodding my head.

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Ed yelled at us, Al laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were there shorty." I commented.

"Why you!?" Ed raised a fist, shaking it in front of my face. Al and I laughed at his reaction, still the same as ever.

"How come your taking her side?" Ed whined like a child, this didn't help with stopping Al and I's laughter.

"Help!" A yell came from the corral, my laughter stopped instantly and my head snapped to the location of the yell. My feet were moving before I even registered what was going on. Some fool had decided to get on one of the untamed brumbies that had been rounded up yesterday, and it seemed to be the big dun. The untamed stallion threw his head back and let out a loud nicker, he was bucking and rearing. The poor idiot in the ring had been thrown the moment he had mounted. He scrambled to get out of the corral, everyone was watching the violent dun stallion. As I ran over, my hand unhooked the side of my skirts, the skirt dropped to the ground, and I was left in a blouse and firm fitting jodhpurs.

"Out of the way!" I yelled to the surrounding crowd, they glanced at me and moved. I pushed off of the ground and cleared the fencing. I grabbed the halter, and danced out of the way of the striking hooves. I pulled on the lead rope, then grabbing onto the black mane, I heaved myself onto the stallions back. For a split second I glanced around, Ed had run over to the house and seemingly yelled something, Al was trying to get people to back away for there safety. Dusty and Andy ran out of the house, Dusty's eyes widened and he ran over. He moved faster than I ever thought possible for a man of his age.

"Alex!" Everything slowed, Dusty's face seemed to distort and change to another man, younger and different hair colour. He had black eyes and messy black hair. There seemed to be a fire in those eyes. Then everything sped up again. The stallion bucked, I almost lost my grip but I managed to stay on. A loud snap was heard, but I paid no mind to it as I focused on gaining control. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Al slip into the corral.

"Idiot what do you think your doing?!" I yelled. Al dodged each strike of the hooves, as if he was dancing. Too focused on Alphonse, the horse managed to get me off, just before my head hit the ground, I put my hands down, my back arched instinctively and I completed a backwards hand spring. I grabbed my stock whip and cracked it at the horses forefeet. The horse stopped its reckless movements and eyed me. The horse and I glared at each other, Al smiled at me gently, then moved between me and the horse. He gently reached out and petted the horse's nose, my eyes widened. Ed was leaning against a post smiling fondly.

"Al's always had a soft spot of animals, and animals seem to get along with him." Ed supplied when I gave him a questioning glance. Slowly I walked up to the stallion, the horse pressed his nose into my palm. I raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner. One minute this horse was acting as if it wants to kill me the next it's my best friend, don't you just love logic. I stared into the stallion's eyes mesmerised. I snapped out of my daze, to be greeted with yells, whip cracking and a stampede of cattle. My instincts clicked into place, I grabbed the stallion's mane, swung up and dug my heels into his sides. A lap of the corral and jumped the fence. I rode over to Dusty.

"The cattle are loose by the time everyone's organised they'll have scattered, this stallion kicked the fence and it broke. The Elric's and I will go after the main herd, you know I'll be careful." I said before he even got a word in, I glanced over my shoulder and grinned when I saw that the Elric's had already guessed my plan. They were on horses, and we're waiting for me at the edge of the fence. Dusty grabbed my hand, nodded once and let me go once I had nodded in turn. I dug my heels in and did a 180, racing off at a gallop. I was flanked by the Elric's as we raced after the cattle.

We had stopped so I could see if we were on the right track, the cattle tracks split off into three directions, making it near impossible for me to track them.

"Either these cattle suddenly became really smart or something spooked them." I deducted, I turned around and remounted my new best friend. The stallion apparently had anger issues just like me, but that's what made us able to agree... on somethings. Thunder rumbled in the background, I looked up. Angry clouds glared down at me, I scrunched my nose up in annoyance.

"We should find shelter." Ed grumbled, touching his right shoulder with his left hand, flinching the slightest.

"No, I need to track down these cattle." I said, following the trail, then is started to rain.

"Hell no!" I growled, I blindly followed the tracks, these tracks weren't going to disappear on my watch.

"Brother!" Alphonse yelled, I turned around and saw that Ed was on the ground coughing, he looked like he was sick. I raced back to them, something was wrong.

"Is he okay?" I panicked.

"Do I look okay to you?" I went to answer Ed's question but he cut me off, "Don't answer that." I breathed in and let out a sigh.

"Okay, I know a place where we can wait out the storm." I said, helping Ed back onto his horse. I led us through a group of trees, and pushed passed some bushes. Behind the thick shrubs lay a cave, it was the cave where Dusty had found me. He had found me during a storm much like this one, he had been on his way back from the city then. We dismounted and led the horses inside, making sure they were good, Ed needed some help, despite his opinion on the subject. We sat in a tight circle, huddling around a small fire made from the small amount of dry timber and kindling.

**So, third chapter is up and running! What did you guys think of Alex and Al's relationship? Personally I thought it suited his adorable personality. Tell me what you think, if there is anything you reckon I should improve? Change? Have I made Alex to over the top and unrealistic? I've tried asking my friends but, that didn't end so well, so ya know, I was hoping you guys had any impute that you think I should consider. Oh yeah before I forget, has anyone figured out who she saw? Well till next time my dumplings, ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Long time no see? Sumimasen to anyone who follows this. I've had stuff written for a while but I've just been busy and lazy. So forgive me? Anyway, here's the next Chappy!**

"Okay, I know a place where we can wait out the storm." I said, helping Ed back onto his horse. I led us through a group of trees, and pushed passed some bushes. Behind the thick shrubs lay a cave, it was the cave where Dusty had found me. He had found me during a storm much like this one, he had been on his way back from the city then. We dismounted and led the horses inside, making sure they were good, Ed needed some help, despite his opinion on the subject. We sat in a tight circle, huddling around a small fire made from the small amount of dry timber and kindling.

"What is this place?" Ed asked, looking around. Aboriginal paintings were covering the walls, nothing new to Australia.

"I've told you about the Aboriginals around here, but in case you've forgotten or you weren't listening, I'll go over it. The natives here are much like your Ishvalians except they have black hair and tend to have brown eyes. They have a dreamtime, and stories for creation. The rainbow serpent for example; when the rainbow serpent slithered through land it created gaps in the earth and when it rained those gaps became rivers, oceans and lakes. You get the gist of things, they told these stories through paintings, and you can see these on the walls.

"Hey Al, have a look at this." Ed called for Al, while studying one of the pictures.

"What is it brother?" Al asked as he got up, and looked at whatever Ed found fascinating.

"Doesn't this remind you of a certain Palm tree haired person." Ed said while grinning mischievously.

"Yeah it does, it looks like Envy when he was in his serpent form." At this comment, I got up and decided to have another look around. I've been to this place more than once, I usually come here for peace and quiet, but I used to come here looking for clues about where I came from and who I used to be.

"What's your story anyway?" Ed asked out of the blue, I faltered for a second. Do I tell them or not? What the hey, it's not like it's a massive secret either way, they'll find out eventually.

"Well, I'm not Dusty's real daughter, his real daughter died five years before he found me. Funny thing actually, I was found in this cave, Dusty says I'm a creamy. Meaning one of my parents were english and the other Aboriginal, I'm lucky that he took me in, not many people would of, most of them would have fed me to the dingoes." I said, chuckling at the last part. Al frowned and elbowed Ed in the side, Edward looked guilty for asking.

"It's not a big secret so you don't need to look so guilty. Besides, I'm happy so whatever life I used to have can't be as good as having Dusty for a father." I said lying through my teeth, I actually wanted to know what I used to have. I mean I have photographic memory and all, but the only thing I can't seem to remember is before I was six, anything after that I can see clear as day.

"You're lying." Alphonse stated confidently, I bit back a cold retort.

"You're right, I am but that doesn't make any difference really. If I lie or tell the truth, it won't affect you in any way, so there was no point in stating that." I said, turning my back to him, Al just stating that made me feel cared about. Having a friend who could tell if your lying or not is a good and bad thing.

"I wanna show you guys something." I said, walking further into the cave after grabbing a stick and letting the end of it catch fire, Ed glanced at Al and shrugged in a 'I don't have a clue' manner. They followed me through the cavern, I came to a stop in front of a giant transmutation circle. I had found it a few months ago, when Ed had first told me about transmutation circles and alchemy. I just haven't had the time to show the Elric's until now.

"What do you make of it?" I asked, not even bothering to glance back.

"Did you make it?" Edward asked, walking closer and tracing over the markings.

"No, why?" I asked, frowning. I had a journal with all the information Ed had told me about his world and stuff, I didn't want to forget a single detail, even though I have photographic memory I want to make sure I don't forget, and it had nothing about this thing.

"I've never seen a circle like this before, Al you got any idea?" Ed asked, glancing towards his brother who shook his head.

"If you haven't seen it before then how am I supposed to know what it is? Though I must admit it looks familiar."

"Familiar how?" I asked.

"I feel like I've seen something similar but not exact." Al answered.

"I've got the same feeling- ah I know where I've seen this before!" Ed cried out, his eyes wide in panic, surprise and relief?

"Where?" I asked.

"You remember how we told you about Al coming to your world for the first time and how... Hohenheim died." Ed paused before saying his fathers name. I nodded, not too sure where he was going with this.

"Well, the gate that we went through looks just like this one, except a few details are different for example, I don't recognise this shape, actually I've never seen it before." Edward said, pointing at an eye, and Egyptian eye to be specific.

"That's not aboriginal..." I said, frowning. I held the make shift torch to the transmutation circle, trying to get a better look at it. I recognised several different cultures and religions presented in the circle. One thing that stood out more than anything, was the 'rainbow' serpent that played the role as the outer ring of the transmutation circle.

"Who ever made this, they seem to have been trying to combine a religion based 'magic' and scientific method, which would be the alchemical structure of this." Ed muttered, his hands skimming over each and every symbol. Al nodded, agreeing with Ed's synopsis of the oddity.

"Okay, can you tell if the person was successful or not?" I asked, curious as to what this person was trying to achieve.

"It depends," Edward muttered.

"On what?" I asked when he stopped, wanting him to continue the sentence he started.

"If they left a journal, notes, or some sort of recording of their research."

"How do you know it wasn't just drawn on a whim?" I asked.

"You can't do alchemy just on a whim, you need research, knowledge and experience." Al answered for Ed, I nodded and looked around. As I walked around my foot hit something, I glanced down, and brought the torch closer to it. It was a lantern, that would be very helpful in trying to see what we're looking for. I lit the lantern and this section of the cavern immediately brightened. I looked around, there was a bed made of dry grass, flasks, and a lot of sciency stuff.

"Hey Ed, Al, take a look at this."

"Hmm?" Ed hummed, drawing his eyes away from the strange circle.

"You said there'd be research, well here's some stuff." I pointed at the collection of books, pages, flasks, and other stuff. Edward and Alphonse were on the books like termites to wood, their eyes skimming over the pages.

"Helloooo!" I said, waving a hand in front of their faces, I got no response what so ever. Great, while these two alchemy freaks are busy I shall just be weaving grass to pass the time. I sat on the make shift grass bed and picked up a couple of pieces of grass and began to weave.

Two grass baskets, three water flasks, five grass necklaces, ten grass bracelets and twenty five grass rings later. By the time two brothers had read through all the research notes, I had nearly run out of grass.

"Anything?" I asked mid way through yawning, my fingers were numb from the cold. Judging by the temperature I'd say it'd be nighttime right about now, attempting to go home now was how you accidentally go off cliffs.

"A little but there's something missing. This person didn't code their research so that helped but, they were rather vague." Alphonse answered, scratching the back of his head. I hummed in thought, I started to feel around on the wall behind where the books and stuff had been situated.

"What are you doing?" Ed asked me, raising one eyebrow in question.

"Looking for some kind of secret compartment." I answered, I looked at the flasks and found a bottle with a powder in it. I opened it and sniffed it.

"Hey hey, that could be poisonous!" Ed said, trying to put the lid on, I put it out of his reach, dipped a finger in it and tasted it. Just like I had suspected, it was flour. I started coughing, bad idea dry flour in moist throat, very bad idea. I continued coughing.

"Ah! Spit it out! I told you it could be poisonous! Al find something to help her!" Ed panicked, not helping me. I was now laughing and coughing. I reached for my water flask and took a mouthful of water. I kept laughing.

"Are you okay? We need a doctor!" Edward kept panicking.

"I'm fine, it was just flour." I said, once I got my laughing fit under control.

"Then why were you coughing?" Al asked, I laughed at their cluelessness.

"Dry flour on a moist throat, you figure out what happened." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh." Ed and Al said in unison.

"Yeah, oh." I mimicked, I picked the flour back up and sprinkled it over where the books had been sitting. Some of the flour just fell to the floor, some of it got sucked into part of the wall, bingo. I sprinkled more near the area, confirming my suspicions. I put the flour down and knocked either side of the crack. One sounded hollow, one sounded solid. I pulled a knife out of my boot.

"Why do you keep a knife in your boot?" Al asked, sweat dropping.

"You never know when your gonna need a knife." I answered, wedging the knife between the crack and easing the hollow side out. When the rock was moved out of the way, a single page of notes sat square in the middle of the compartment. Ed snatched them out and read over them and grinned. He looked up at the transmutation circle then back to the page and frowned.

"What now?" I sighed in annoyance.

"The two circles don't match up." Al answered peering at the sheet from beside his brother. I walked over and looked at the sheet then at the circle. They were right, it didn't match up. I looked at the circle on the wall closer, thin but deep grooves surrounded a certain parts of the circle. Then it hit me, we had to fix the circle, by moving it around to certain areas. I tried moving the centre piece but it didn't budge, okay the centre piece is what we have to bace it off. I looked at the next and started turning it, I moved it until it lined up with the centre piece, Ed and Al seemed to catch on to what I was doing. We repeated the process until it all lined up, a loud crack was heard when the final piece clicked into place. I jumped and yelped, I muttered under my breath in annoyance. I looked at our finished work, nothing happened.

"Well that was a complete waste of time." I sighed in defeat, Ed and Al nodded in agreement. In a mock thing of sincerity, I put my hands on it, going to do a dramatic goodbye thing but... Electricity sparked, and light shone blindingly.

"Alchemy!" Edward and Alphonse cried out simultaneously. A giant eye opened, and locked it's gaze on me, my heart thudded in my chest, adrenaline filtered into my body. Fight or flight instincts popped up into my head. Black tendrils reached out and grabbed me and the Elric brothers. For the first time in my life since after I was six, I screamed.

White was everywhere. Two doors, one behind me and another across from me. A lone figure sat between them, indistinguishable gender with its monkey like ears and freakish grin. Surrounded by black dotty/fuzzy stuff.

"I am truth, what is it you seek?" It asked in a weird voice, creepy.

"Seek? Um I don't know a jam donut?" I answered slowly. Truth paused then grinned.

"I remember you, you were that little girl that passed through my borders twelve years ago."

"What? You knew me when I was 5?" I asked, eager for answers.

"I am truth, do you want passage to the other side or perhaps do you seek knowledge?" Truth asked.

"What happened to me twelve years ago!?" I yelled, enraged; it knew something.

"Since you express no preference I shall grant you and the Elric's safe passage to the other side, in return you shall give some of your memories to me, your other memories were once delicious but have now grown bitter." Truth spoke again, it had taken my memories of twelve years ago!

"Give them back!" I yelled, racing towards Truth, whip drawn.

"I shall give them back in return you shall give me that memory of your first love, though I shall keep your appendix." I halted my attack, it seemed fair, besides I don't think my appendix served any purpose in the first place.

"You can have the memories, just give me back the ones from when I was five and before then!" I growled. My first love was a jerk, forgetting him would be bliss.

"I'm glad we reached an agreement, the ones of a single pure emotion are the best tasting." Truth said, and stood up. Truth grabbed my chin and titled my head downwards, putting our foreheads together. The memories dissipated from my mind. The only thing I could remember was that Truth retained those used to be fond memories.

"Can we pass now?" I asked, glaring at it.

"Be my guest." Truth stepped out of the way, a giant eye was waiting, I shuddered. Black tendrils grabbed my arms, I went willingly. I can see my brother again, despite the chill I felt from the dark abyss, a cheerful smile crept onto my face.

A bright light blinded me and engulfed me, I heard Edward yelling for Alphonse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Two chapters in one day? Okay, and this one is a decent length too. So maybe I'm feeling guilty? Tell me what you think?:)**

"Führer!" A female voice shouted, I spun around just as a bright orange flame darted towards me. My eyes widened, I launched myself into a series of backward flips. Backwards hand spring, backflip, completed with a drop to the floor.

"Hey! What do you think your doing!?" I yelled, who'd be such a jerk to fire at an innocent girl? Okay maybe not innocent but still who'd want to kill me? I haven't blown anything up yet anyway. I looked up, I was greeted with a blonde haired soldier with warm eyes and a man with black hair, and a eye patch covering one of his black eyes. My eyes widened, that was him. A bullet fired next to my ankle snapped me awake. I upturned a table and duct behind it for protection. A bullet went straight through the wood, so much for that idea. I went to move, but my blouse was caught underneath the table, great perfect timing. I pulled out my knife, quickly cutting off the sleeves, and any too frilly useless parts. I looked around, the Elric's nowhere in sight. Had they appeared somewhere else or had Truth lied?

"Intruder alert!" Another voice yelled. Seriously where was Ed and Al in all of this? I glanced around the room again, the table I was hiding behind suddenly caught on fire.

"Yikes!" I yelped, after moving out the way of the flaming table.

"You have pretty good skill to stay out of the way of my flame alchemy." He commented, smirking probably glad to have a challenge every once and a while.

"Why thank you, although I really wish you would stop trying to fry me so I can figure where the hell I am." I retorted, pulling my whip out and snapping it around the blondes gun, yanking it of her hands. She just pulled out two hand guns, I sweat dropped, you've got to be kidding me. She did rapid fire, and I barely missed getting shot. While I was distracted a soldier took advantage of the situation and threw a knife, I moved out of the way just in time, but I wasn't quick enough to stop the knife from cutting my elbow length hair to shoulder length.

"Hey!" I growled, pulling the knife out of the wall, and pegging it back at the soldier, the knife lodging into the sleeve of their large coat. They were pinned to the wall, I couldn't help but laugh like a maniac. It brought back some memories of a certain person and me, that certain person just happened to be in this room to.

"I can't believe you haven't recognise me yet Roy!" I yelled out, moving out of the way of another one of his blasts, it singed the edge of my jodhpurs. Everyone paused, and looked to him, even the blonde.

"I don't know you." He growled.

"That really hurts." I said pouting, trying not to laugh. It had been twelve years since he had last seen me so I can't blame the guy. He probably thought I was dead, oh brother dearest was gonna be in for a surprise.

"Alex!" A voice yelled, I spun around and saw the Elric brothers. I stopped, standing up straight and looking at the two brothers.

"Where have you two been!? I've been stuck with trying to get Mr flame head over here, to stop trying fry me for the past thirty minutes!" I screeched at them, wanting to pent some frustration.

"Your exaggerating, we haven't even been here for thirty minutes! As for where we were, we happened to get stuck in the jail cells and had to get out, which we figured we've got our alchemy back!" Edward yelled back at me.

"Good for you, but why were you in the jail cells in the first place?!" I yelled back at him.

"Brother. Alex." Alphonse said, getting between us, I paused, then remembered something...

"Oh yeah, we have company don't we." I laughed nervously. I turned back around and did a single wave, "hiya." I said, grinning like a fool.

"Fullmetal explain what is going on here, and when did you get back." Roy ordered.

"Ah, Colonel Mustang, I see you were getting acquainted with a friend of mine." Edward said.

"You mean Führer." I piped in, I looked around at the soldiers, they all seemed to know Ed and Al. My eyes snagged on the blonde lady looking at me questioningly.

"What?" I asked, looking around. That wasn't privy information was it?

"How do you know the Elric's?" She asked, I paused. Everyone looked at me expectantly, well that's awkward.

"They were working for my dad for a while." I answered vaguely. Roy looked at Edward and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Fullmetal, anything you want to say on the subject?" Roy asked, in other words demanding him to give an explanation. I tuned out, focusing on sneaking around the group of soldiers who were now in relaxed positions, focusing on the conversation between The Elric brothers and Roy. I walked slowly and casually to behind the group, only when I was directly behind Roy did anyone notice, and the person who noticed was Alphonse. I winked and put a finger to my lips in a shh motion. He frowned the slightest, but nodded all the same. I grinned, a looked at Roy's back. I ran at his back silently, and jumped, wrapping my arms around his neck from behind, holding myself up by having my legs wrapped around his waist.

"Big brother!" I called out as I clung to him, he stumbled forward a bit out of shock and from the force of my hug. Ed and Al cracked up laughing, the blonde lady frowned, but had an amused glint in her eyes.

"Just who are you!?" Roy yelled.

"Aw, you still don't remember me? Your not that old to have memory loss, unless you've been walking in thin air again." I whined, pouting like a child, while knocking on his head lightly. Roy seemed to throb with annoyance.

"You know me." He stated in a strained friendly voice.

"Correct." I chirped.

"I supposedly knew you when I was younger." He stated in the same tone.

"Also correct." I quipped.

"What is your name?" He asked/demanded me, apparently straining to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"What is your name, soldier." I mimicked in the same demanding tone, then grinned at his annoyed expression. Ed and Al were still laughing at how I treated the Führer, a mighty man now made a laughing stock by a not so innocent sixteen year old. When I looked at his annoyed expression, I sighed, may as well be nice and tell my poor big brother who I am. I let go of him, and dropped to the ground, walked in front of him, standing on the insignia that centred the room.

"Alexandre Mustang at your service." I said, doing a mock bow to my dear brother. Roy froze, his eyes widening, scratch that, everyone froze.

"Is this come kind of sick joke!?" Roy demanded, looking around at his subordinates. Apparently no one knew what was going on, even Ed and Al had frozen in place. Oops, well I did only just remember myself so I couldn't do anything about that.

"No joke brother dear, but if you don't believe me, maybe we should go see mother, hopefully she'll be able to recognise her daughter. Then again it has been twelve years." I said, dragging my eyes away from the Elric brothers shocked faces, and looking at Roy.

"Everyone out, except for the Elric's, Hawkeye and Alexandre." Roy ordered, I rocked on the back of my heels, watching as everyone filed out. When the door closed with a snap, Roy sat down on his swivel chair, a hand to his forehead, he must have got a headache. Speaking of headaches, I've got a small one bugging me. The blonde lady, Hawkeye, walked over to a cabinet and produced some tea. I blinked, this is so weird, I'm used to making tea not being served it. I walked over to help her, I felt weird not doing anything.

"So Fullmetal, where did you meet Alexandre?" Roy asked.

"Just hold up a second, she's your younger sister?" Ed asked, still trying to process what was going on.

"I don't know, that's what I want to find out." Roy answered, pinching the bridge of his nose. I grabbed another cup, seeing as Hawkeye had only four.

"You seem close to my brother, Hawkeye." I commented, a harmless statement to initiate small talk.

"Please, call me Riza. Your... Brother was a student of my father's." She explained. I thought about it, Roy actually listening to someone other than himself, yeah that'd be a sight to see.

"He must've been hard to handle, especially with that temper of his." I commented, grabbing the tea bags, and putting them in the cups.

"You have no idea." Riza chuckled. We served the tea, and I sat next to Riza while the guys talked, sipping my tea. After some silence, I just had to say something, silence wasn't my forte.

"Hey, do you guys have anything I can change into, I'm kind of wearing tatters right now..." I said, looking down at my ruined jodhpurs and blouse.

"Sure," she turned to Roy and spoke again," Sir, I'm going to get Alexandre a change of clothes."

"Okay, be back before ten past four." Riza nodded, acknowledging his order, and gestured for me to follow her. I jogged to catch up to her, I walked in pace with her down the halls. My headache becoming slightly bigger than a minor annoyance. I received a few curious looks from the soldiers in the hallways. We walked into a change room she opened up a shutter and different sized uniforms were hung up by coat hangers. There were different types to, desk jokey type, the soldier uniform and medic officer ones as well.

"Take your pick." Riza offered," I'll be waiting outside, come out when your ready." I nodded, and my fingers brushed over the uniforms, when I heard the door click shut, I hurriedly grabbed the desk jokey uniform. It was a royal blue, with thin white lines outlining the shape. The skirt was cropped short, stopping about an inch and a half above the knees. I quickly changed into the uniform, looking around for some good shoes, I found a pair of black knee high boots. Once I was completely changed I looked in the mirror, and had to pause for a few seconds, my used to be waist length black hair was now unkemptly cut at shoulder length, it was different but it looked good. I smiled, and walked out and was greeted with three people talking to Riza, one with brown hair, one with black hair and a smoke in the mouth, and man with glasses. They were talking about something, Riza frowned and shook her head. The three of them seemed to sigh in defeat, and were about to walk away when one of them, glanced towards me and nudged the other two, and nodded towards me. I tilted my head in confusion, Riza seemed to sigh in annoyance. I walked over and looked to Riza then the three men.

"Hey Riza, who are these three?" I said, then looked down when I felt fuzz brush against my leg, it was a black and white puppy.

"Aw! He's so cute! He looks like a border collie puppy!" I cooed, picking up the puppy.

"That's Black Hayate." Riza answered, smiling softly.

"That's a long name for a puppy." I replied, giving him a scruff.

"This is Lt. Breda, Havoc, and ..." Riza said, pointing to each man as she said their names, I nodded committing each name and face to memory.

"The names Alexandre Mustang." I replied, smiling.

"So your the Führer's younger sister." Breda commented.

"Not by blood, we grew up in the same orphanage, we were later adopted by Madame Christmas, or as I know her Chris Mustang." I explained.

"So you really are back Alex, only a few are privy to that information, it's not even in the records." I gasped and turned around, Roy was standing with the Elric brothers, who were grinning at me while giving me a thumbs up. I smiled, it took him long enough. My head really hurt right now, I winced the slightest, Alphonse tilted his head to the side in a studying fashion. He was looking at me curiously.

"While on the subject of the past, where is Mais?" I asked looking around for our childhood friend. My headache had grown to a migraine by now, I wasn't too sure about how long I'd be able to keep pretending. When I looked at Roy's face, he looked sad, almost about to cry. Realisation dawned on me, to confirm my theory I looked at everyones faces. I felt my eyes start to sting. I slowly walked up to Roy and tugged in the edge of his sleeve.

"Take me to him." I mumbled quietly, clinging to brothers arm. He nodded the slightest, he glanced at Riza and she nodded. We walked out of central command, receiving a few odd looks along the way. What was the Führer doing with a young girl in their uniform who was clinging to his arm like her life depended on it? Where were they going? Why was Hawkeye following them? I could here people talking, they were curious but one look at our expressions, and the gossipers would stop their approach and turn the other way. We walked to the graveyard situated behind central command, where all fallen soldiers who died in the line of duty laid to rest. I stared blankly at the tombstone, I felt as if I was just waiting for him to jump out and say it was all a joke but nothing happened. I felt my knees wobble and my bottom lip start to tremble. I was not gonna cry, it would make him sad. I would not cry. I chanted this to myself in my head several times, but my damned body had other ideas. A warm drip of water decided to trail down my face. I turned and buried my face in Roy's chest just to hide my tears. I lightly clicked my fingers, lightning striking behind Roy, and thunder echoed.

"It's raining." I mumbled, a phrase both of us used to use as kids whenever one of us cried. We both had strong pride, and would do anything to make sure it didn't get knocked down. Though if we had to choose between pride and friends, I know I'd pick friends. Roy probably would to, though he would find someway to make sure he could protect his pride at the same time. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Riza smile faintly, I had already guessed that he had said the same thing when Hughe had died. The little lightning strike I had done earlier had attracted a storm, winds picked up and grey clouds had begun to gather. Thunder rumbled, and rain started to spit.

"See it is raining." I mumbled, Roy started to pat my head.

"Later we can go see his wife and daughter." Roy mumbled, I nodded, sniffling.

"Okay." I whispered, I heard the familiar sound of auto-mail limbs, Ed and Al had come to find us.

"Is she okay?" I heard Alphonse asked Riza. It started to pour down rain, I stepped away from Roy and went to walk over to the Elric's, I forced a smile onto my face trying to look cheery. I took one step before I collapsed breathing heavily. Al raced to my side.

"Alex!" He cried out, letting me lean in him.

"I'm okay, just peachy." I mumbled, trying hard to stay conscious. It was just because Truth took some of my memory, and it has taken a toll on my mind, tiring me out a bit. I didn't realise I had said it aloud. Everyone froze, Ed looked at me intently.

"Alex, how come we passed through the gate of Truth unharmed?" He inquired.

"Paid toll same way paid for it six years ago, through memory. Photographic memory, only need to be told once, and it took appendix." I mumbled, the rain now felt cool against my skin, I leaned against Alphonse. Even his skin felt cool, even though I was freezing, the coolness felt good. I must be running a fever. Al put his left hand to my forehead and his right to his own, his eyes widened.

"She's running a fever!" He exclaimed, ah so I was right, I am sick. First time I've been sick in seven years.

"She needs to see a doctor." Ed said, walking over, I think he was going to pick me up or something, but my vision blurred, my hand instinctively gripped whatever was closest to stop myself from falling closer to the ground, and that just happened to be the sleeve of Al's shirt. I felt some pick me up and give me a piggy back ride, I wrapped my arms around that persons neck tighter. I felt their temperature rise, and I smiled slightly. This definitely wasn't brother, and Ed's right arm is made of cool metal, and Riza was wearing a uniform, so that left Alphonse to be carrying me.

"Thanks Al." I mumbled, nuzzling his hair which was surprisingly soft. His temperature went up another notch, I think I can hear laughing, it sounded like Ed and Roy's laughter.

"Ed, Roy, if you keep laughing I shall tell everyone your most embarrassing secrets." I mumbled, Roy instantly shut up, I've known him since childhood, so I had quiet a few embarrassing secrets I could spill to the world, and with pride like his... Need I continue that sentence? Edward on the other hand kept on laughing.

"I haven't told you any." He laughed, and I grinned.

"Are you sure about that? You know, your very talkative in your sleep. I remember you saying something about Winry." I mumble, Ed stopped, I didn't even need to open my eyes and turn around to know that he was glaring, I could feel it as if two little holes were being burned into my back. I felt Alphonse let out a laugh, I had turned the tables just like that. My energy levels were hitting the zero mark, my eyes drooped and I let out a sigh before darkness wadded its way into my mind.

When I opened my eyes it was dark, I had to blink several times and wait for my eyes to adjust. A familiar figure, although larger now since I last woke up like this, was seated in a chair. His hands clasp together, his forehead leaning against them for support, such a familiar pose for me to see on my older brother. It was as if I had never left this place, the only difference was the room I was in. He seemed exhausted, probably from reverting to doting older brother that I used to know when I blacked out; and the fact that he's the Führer made him get a lack of sleep. I closed my eyes, attempting to get back to sleep so that he could rest peacefully.

At that exact moment my body decided to be exceedingly annoying, and suddenly become very uncomfortable in the position I had been sleeping in; great just great, I don't want to wake my light sleeping brother and my body becomes highly uncomfortable in my sleeping position, I grumbled in my head. Must resist the urge to move, must resist! Argh to hell with resisting, I screamed in my head as I fidgeted and rolled over onto my left side so I was facing towards an open window, my back towards Roy.

"How long are you gonna lay there pretending to be asleep?" A deep voice asked me, my body went ridged. Don't roll over, keep sleeping, I chanted in my head, only causing myself to become more alert.

"I know you're awake. Your whole body is as straight as a stick, and you're in your, before I go to sleep position." Roy stated, I sighed and rolled over glaring at the one darker than black eye.

"And the fact that you take note of how I sleep makes you seem creepy." I retorted with a huff.

"No that makes me observant." He replied, smirking. I could never win an argument with him, unless I had Mother on my side.

"I keep forgetting to ask, what happened to your eye?" I asked, tilting my head to the side in curiosity and partial concern.

"That's a story for another time, I wanna know where you've been all this time." Roy brushed away my question like it was nothing. I growled lightly in the back of my throat in annoyance, my brow furrowing in frustration.

"You still haven't grown out of the habit of keeping things hidden from me if you think they're going to cause me worry or anything bad." I snapped back, even in my half asleep state I was still able to be snappy with someone. He chuckled lightly, finding my temper amusing as always.

"I think I now know how Ed feels when you tease him." I muttered under my breath.

"Are you going to answer my previous question or not?" Roy asked me, I really didn't want to get into the details right now.

"By the way, you seem rather close to Riza, is she your girlfriend or something?" I asked, changing the subject, even in the dim light I could see a extremely faint red and an averted eye.

"Don't change the subject Alexandre." Uh oh, touched a sensitive subject, that or he's just getting frustrated with me, I trailed off in my mind. He was watching me, trying to intimidate me like when we were kids, I stared right back. I propped myself up on my elbows. We just stared at each other, having a little competition between ourselves. Once again, just like when we were kids, I was the first to look away. His face visibly softens, and instead of a smirk its a small smile.

"You haven't changed since we were kids, still got that temper of yours." Roy chuckled, shaking his head at me.

"Speak for yourself." I retorted, moving my arms away so my head flops onto the pillow as I roll my eyes at him.

"So?" He says expectantly, I grumble in my mind about being a pushover, wanting to slap myself... And Roy for being able to make me listen to him.

"Hold on, didn't the Elric's tell you how we got back?" I asked him, frowning.

"Yes, but I want to know how and why you disappeared in the first place." Roy said, his voice gaining a serious undertone.

"Fine!" I grumble, waving my hands in the air dramatically. He raised an eyebrow expectantly at me, I poked out my tongue at him and made myself comfortable.

"Details or short and sweet?" I asked, he glared," Okay, okay! I was just asking, sheesh." I put my hands up in a I surrender gesture.

"So when we were in markets on the 12th of December, you probably recall the story differently, but I was following you like usual, being your little tail. The stalls were everywhere, fruits, items, trinkets, toys, lollies, and all sorts, I got separated from you in a big crowd. A man walked up to me, he had golden hair and Amber eyes and wore glasses, plus a brown coat. He seemed kind and said he would help me find you. I grabbed his hand and followed him, we walked passed a certain stall and something didn't feel right. Naturally I freaked out and ran, I ran into someone, they pushed me. I fell down an ally way by accident and a hand reached out of the shadows and covered my mouth with cloth. I tried to scream accidentally inhaling the substance that coated the cloth. It had Chlorophyl on it and I was knocked out for I don't know how long. I was taken to this... Place." I took a shuddering breath remembering how scared I had been. "It had alchemic symbols everywhere and this red stone was at the centre, it had cracks in it though, as if it was breaking. There was blood, so much blood..." I took another shuddering breath, my whole body trembling. I clutched my shoulders, protecting myself from an invisible being. My senses felt as if they were on hyper alert. I took a deep, shaky breath, attempting to calm my nerves, with little success. Roy watched me with a keen eye, I held my hand up in a stop motion when he was about to get up from his seat.

"Don't! Let me finish, I need to get this off my chest...These... scientists pushed my hands onto the circle and this giant gaping eye just appeared and sucked me in, and all of the scientists except this one. He didn't look like a scientist, I remember he had this strange tattoo on his forehead, it was kinda hard to miss. It stuck out like a sore thumb. Anyway, the eye swallowed me whole, I remember screaming... Lots of screaming and failing about. I met truth and it granted me safe passage to the other world in return for taking all of my memories of this world. There I was alone until my adoptive father Dusty found me and raised me like his own daughter, but in truth his own daughter died five years before he found me. Oh yeah, the Elric's came to Australia searching for work and well I offered them a job cause we were short on stockman that season and well, they were hard workers so Dusty said they could stay for a while. I showed them the cave were I was found and by accident we poofed our way here." I said, pausing every so often to catch my breath.

"You have been busy." He said sitting up straight looking surprised or something or rather. I took another shuttering breath and smiled slightly, straightening my back.

"No duh Sherlock." I retorted, bouncing back to my usual cheerful self, his brow furrowed. Oh yeah, I forgot they don't have the Sherlock Holmes books here, such a shame. They're really good books.

"Never mind." I interjected before brother could get a word in.

"I should let you get some rest, goodnight Alexandre." He said, nodding his head towards me after standing. He began to walk to the door.

"Oh so now that I'm all awake and perky your gonna slink off and have a snooze? Hell no! You kept me awake so I'm gonna return the favour!" I declared, launching myself out of bed and tackling his back. I had lied, I just didn't want to be left alone with the scary shadows of the past who haunted me every waking hour, even my dreams weren't safe. My plan didn't exactly go as I had planned, he kept walking with me attached to his back like monkey. Plan A down the drain.

"No fair! You were meant to stumble forward and fall face first onto the floor!" I whined, pouting my lips in a childish way, sulking at my ruined plans. Silence...

"Hey! Are you ignoring me?" I asked, pulling his ear and yelling a 'Hello? Anybody home?' down his ear, all the while knocking on his head lightly as if knocking on a door. I heard him grit his teeth, I'm getting somewhere. Alas that irksome silence remained ever so annoyingly present.

"Fine then, I'll just wonder around and find a way to get myself lost!" I called over my shoulder after jumping off of Roy's back. I walked around the corner hiding in the shadows, I heard his footsteps stop, turn around and start walking my way. I giggled the slightest.

"Yay! Your gonna play!" I chirped, clapping. The sound echoed throughout the used to be silent halls.

"Oh! Echo!" I called out smothering my giggling with my hands as it echoed.

"Alex come here right now!" He ordered.

"You wish." I retorted, slinking further down the hallway. I found myself in a kitchen, eating sugar cubes. They tasted pretty good actually, I sat on the bench swinging my legs back and forth. I sat in the dark, nibbling on a sugar cube, thinking. I blinked, maybe this was a bad idea... My whole body slowly began to tense as I felt the shadows reach out at me, snaking their way around me. My whole body trembled, cold sweat making my hair stick to my scalp.

"Okay, definitely a bad idea." I shakily laughed, breathing in and out, trying to calm myself down before I went into shock or something or rather.

"Brother..." My voice leaked out involuntarily, in my mind I was chanting I'm not afraid, though it was proving to be useless. A shadow darted across the room, and for a second I thought I saw a flash of red eyes and blood. Freaking out, I scampered underneath the table, hugging my knees to my chest, squeezing my eyes shut. My hands clamped down on my ears, blocking out any noise. This was going to be a long night...

**Okay... Um... Cookies to those who have put up with me? Well, see you next chapter or review!**


End file.
